Be Mine, Valentine
by LostAndAwaiting
Summary: A Valetine's Day RLSB oneshot. When the emotions of a sixteen year old werewolf get in the way, what happens when things are pushed too far with Sirius?


Be Mine, Valentine  
Rated: M, language and sexual/ adult content  
Disclaimer: I ain't makin' nodda off of this.  
Warning: Slash/sexual abuse-ishness. Don't like, don't read.  
A/N: Another angsty RLSB, again inspired by Il Cattivo. She told me I should make it all V-Day themed and it sorta is. However, because this is me, it is very much filled with angst. A little out of character for Remus, but I explain it in the story. I so wanted this to be a depressing story as my Valentine's Day will undoubtedly be depressing, but who doesn't want the guy to get the... guy in the end??

* * *

It was the day before the full moon. But not only was that the best thing going for Lupin, but it was also Valentine's Day. And he was alone. He could feel the beast clawing under his skin. He could smell every scent of every sexually crazed, hormonal teenager in Hogwarts. And that wasn't something Lupin wanted to be apart of.

Well, sure he did. What sixteen-year-old boy didn't want to have sex? That was obvious, but what Lupin didn't want to be apart of was all that lovey-dovey, froufrou bull shit that came along with Valentine's Day. Or relationships for that matter.

Perhaps that was just the wolf inside him, aching to just rip at someone, but Lupin could see the point with not dealing with anyone. After all, there was attachment and feelings and Remus could barely control his own. And there was the whole thing about being a werewolf. Who really wants to date a guy that wants to kill whatever is in its path once a month?

Besides, he had that thing going with Sirius. Once a month, the two would fool around and the next day they'd pretend like it was nothing. It usually consisted of Remus nearly attacking Sirius from all the bent up sexual frustrated and the wolf just craving to pin someone down and manhandle them.

It wasn't as if Sirius minded. In fact, he'd give it back. Countless robes have been destroyed due to Sirius ripping at them just to get to Remus' flesh, his body. Sirius could be just as an aggressive lover as Remus was. Lupin had the bruises to prove it.

But this was only when the two were desperate. Or at least that's how they played it. Oh no, they were still straight in their eyes. How utterly hypocritical.

Remus sat idly in the Shrieking Shack. His foot lazily dangled off of the wall he was sitting on. The shoelaces fell to the ground and he watched the patterns they made as they swept through the dirt.

He needed to be calm. It was the only thing that would keep his sanity intact. He was still upset about being alone and the wolf was feeding off of it. He was getting more restless by the hour.

"Moony?"

Remus suddenly looked up. "Padfoot!" He exclaimed jumping up and destroying the sloppy heart he'd just made in the dirt.

Sirius didn't get much in word wise. The beast latched on to Remus' emotional attachment of seeing his friend and lover that the humanity within had no chance at all.

Pinning Sirius Black to the wall, Remus placed his mouth on the other Marauder. His hands glided over the other boy.

Where was the coy, silent boy that everyone knew? Unfortunately, he masked over by the rueful, tactless brute. He'd give anything to control the beast, but for now all he could do was let the wolf have its fun.

But like usual, Sirius pushed back. "Wait—Remus… Hold on what's in your pocket?" Sirius asked, suddenly sidetracked.

Sirius' hand felt along Remus' pants and across his crotch. And though, Remus was aroused, unfortunately, that wasn't what Black had felt dig into him. Taking something from Remus' pocket, he gave him a look. "Moony, chocolate?"

Remus sheepishly shrugged. "What? It's Valentine's Day…"

Sirius laughed and gave his friend the bar of chocolate back. "Oh, predictable Moony." He said as his tone noted something more serious to follow. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about…"

Sirius trailed off while Remus started to kiss neck.

"Look, Moony…"

Remus could feel the rejection coming. Oh, no. Tonight was not the night to mess with him. Not when the beast was so itchy to come out.

Placing his mouth back on Sirius', Remus started to fiercely kiss the other boy before he could object. He pinned his one arm down as his body slammed Sirius' into the wall behind them.

He could tell Sirius wanted to let him go, but something just kept pushing him. He could smell the fear rising in Sirius. He knew this was going to far. He could feel him mentally saying no. But it just kept pushing Remus.

It wasn't until Remus' hand had crept under Sirius' shirt that Sirius finally had enough strength to push him off.

"What the fuck, Remus?!" Sirius said, backing away.

Moony stood there, the beast retreating and his humanity left bare to take the blame. "Sirius… Sirius, I didn't…" Remus tried to reconcile.

What had just happened? Did he just nearly force himself on his closest friend? How dare he. How dare the wolf do this to him? Turning away from Sirius, Remus retreated back into the house.

"Moony…" Sirius called after. He didn't know what was beckoning him to stay. After all, he had just nearly been raped.

Chasing after him, he saw Remus' tattered robe in the corner and heard the sobs coming from the corner. "Moony?" He whispered, taking a step closer.

Remus was huddled in the corner, his head was on his knees and he was shaking. The room was lit poorly, but Sirius could see his sandy hair and tattered robes anywhere.

"Please, just go…" Remus sobbed into his legs. "I don't know what I'm capable of…"

Sirius shook his head. "I can't do that to you. You may be a git, but…"

Remus lifted his head up, the tears streaming down his face. "But what? I almost took advantage of you."

"That wasn't you, Moony. You care about others… You would never do something like that." Sirius said, coming to sit near him.

"I clearly don't know what I'll do. I fucking hate this, Padfoot. What if next time… what if next time I don't stop." Remus said, looking up at Sirius.

Sirius shook his head. "Well, I sort of provoked it. I came here—"

"To break it off, I know. Who really wants to fuck a werewolf? We have no boundaries…" Remus said, putting his head back down, hugging his knees.

Sirius looked up at him. "No, Remus. Not at all. I'm just getting tired of just fucking you and then pretending like there is nothing there. I tell you that you're beautiful, we look into each other's eyes, and I know that most of the time we're in this sort of predicament because of the full moon, but I don't want to blame this on that. I want you for you, regardless and including the werewolf." He said, putting his arm around him.

"You think it's going to be that easy? Do you understand anything about me, Sirius?" He asked, looking up, but not shrugging off the embrace that Padfoot was offering.

Sirius just looked at him.

"Sirius, I just nearly took advantage of you! You suddenly being with me isn't going to lesson these urges… And this will happen every month. And you will get bored, because that is what you do. " Remus explained.

"Woah, wait a second there, Moony. I only move on from one girl to the next because I keep trying to deny that I have feelings for you. And as for your urges, I'll be there with you every transformation. And when you aren't. If you can get used to someone actually caring for you, you may not attack me every time you want sex." Sirius said, turning Lupin's head.

"Bu—" Moony had no time to object. Sirius softly kissed him on the lips.

They both closed their eyes and let the other melt within their grasp.

"Padfoot?" Remus whispered afterwards.

"Hmm?" Sirius said, pulling the other boy closer.

"Stay with me…" He said, finally succumbing to the idea of being with someone. Sure he still had his insecurities, but for tonight, he had his Valentine.


End file.
